<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wizardly Ways of Ninomiya Kazunari by reveetoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084831">The Wizardly Ways of Ninomiya Kazunari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile'>reveetoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Jun are roommates. Nino is a wizard. Jun is not. They are best friends since high school, though. Wizards are normal in Jun's world but the minority. Nino and Ohno are already a couple. There is not much plot, sorry. I just liked the idea of Jun and Nino being roommates and Nino freaking out Jun now and then with his magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nino, I asked you to do the dishes. Is that so hard?!" Jun asked with a huff as he stalked into the living room where Nino was laying on the sofa, a handheld game console in his hand, smashing the buttons without really looking at the screen as his eyes wandered over to Jun. </p><p>He sat up with pursed lips and overly innocent eyes. "I am doing the dishes," he said. </p><p>Jun glared at him before his eyes wandered to the kitchen, and indeed through the door, he could see the dishes dancing in the air, together with a wet towel as they cleaned themselves. He massaged his nose with his thumb and index finger as he counted slowly to ten, reminding himself to breath as to not yell. "Can you do stuff normally for once? Aren't there… I don't know any regulations?" he grumbled as he pushed Nino's feet from the sofa and fell beside him. "It's annoying to come in a room and see stuff flying around."</p><p>Nino snorted and shrugged as he moved on the sofa to now lean against Jun and swung his legs over the side of the couch. "I can do whatever I want in my private time," he said. "As long as I don't disturb others or hurt someone."</p><p>"It gets on my nerves. I'm sure it is hurting me somewhere," Jun grumbled. It wasn't very pleasant, really. It was mainly because it still freaked him out, and he still was sure that nothing was really clean if Nino did not check the dishes over! Or that the floors were just a tad too wet if he cleaned by magic. It was all in his imagination, he knew, but still!</p><p>"Aww, poor Jun-pon," Nino said, clearly teasing.</p><p>"You're paying if one of them has a crack in it," Jun warned.</p><p>"Fat chance. I know what I am doing."</p><p>"You're not even concentrating or looking at it!" Jun declared, and Nino smirked before he started to laugh. </p><p>"You're cute, you know," he teased, giggling when with a huff, Jun jumped to his feet, causing Nino to fall on his back as he glared at him. </p><p>"I'm not!" </p><p>"Sure, sure. See all done," Nino changed the topic suddenly, getting up again in a catlike manner and walking over to the kitchen. </p><p>Indeed all their dishes were done and currently drying on the drying rack. Nino hummed as he picked up his wand from the side of the sink, making Jun again wonder if that was even allowed. Could wizards leave those around and not be watchful? But he had gotten used to finding the wand in the strangest places in the last few years he had lived with Nino. </p><p>He knew he should have gotten used to him using magic as well, but that was different. Normally wizards didn't do it so openly as Nino did. At least not around him! Nino dutifully checked the cleaned dishes, which Jun knew was just for show for him and then nodded as he tapped the wand against the counter and with a little enchantment, the dishes flew, as their cupboards opened and everything sorted itself in. </p><p>Nino smirked at Jun when the other winced as a glass flew closely by his head to stand on the table and fill itself with water.</p><p>"Your room temperated water Jun-pon. Drink something you are pale around your nose. Something got to you?"</p><p>Jun rolled his eyes as Nino settled down beside him and drank from a bottle of iced tea he had pulled out of their fridge. </p><p>"Bad news?" Nino asked after all the doors were closed, and there was once again silence. Jun's shoulders slumped, and he shrugged. </p><p>"No news," he answered instead with a grimace. He had tried out for a new role for his hopefully soon blooming acting career, but nothing so far, and his part-time job had not brought enough money this month for him to feel comfortable with thinking about it.</p><p>"That sucks. I'm sure they'll call you back, and until then, I can pay your part of the rent as well," he said with a smile, and Jun nodded the silent thanks lost in the space between them. He knew Nino understood even without him saying so. </p><p>Jun smiled as he remembered how they met. Nino had to attend a term in high school. An obligation for wizards to mingle with others, and Nino had hated it. Wizards, in general, were normal in their world. They lived more or less openly, and there were many rules on them to make sure that they wouldn't exploit non-magic users, and most students around them had been wary of Nino. </p><p>Jun had thought that Nino was a skinny kid with the yellow knitted sweater he had favoured over the jacket and tie combination. The sleeves had always seemed too long, and with his longer hair than was the standard in his school Jun was sure that some people had thought of him as a girl. </p><p>The different colour had already told the whole school that he was not the same as them, but even without, Jun was sure that Nino's aura and his golden eyes were proof enough. Back then, Nino had not used his magic. He had not been allowed to get used to doing things their way. Jun remembered how others had made fun of the boy when he hadn't known how things went or when he had struggled with the easiest tasks. </p><p>He had always been silent, though, not complaining, not leashing out or anything. He just let them do whatever they wanted. </p><p>"What is going on in your head?"</p><p>"Just remembering?"</p><p>"I'm sure I wouldn't like to know," Nino said with a frown, and Jun chuckled. </p><p>"No, probably not," he agreed with a hum, his mind going back again to the point where he had befriended Nino. He had not teased him, but it had taken time before Jun had been brave enough to talk to the wizard, holding out his hand and told him his name and declared that he wanted to be friends, glaring to the people around as if he dared them to comment on it. He knew he was some kind of "celebrity" for their school, even if he had no idea how it came to that. Nino had stared at him for the longest time until Jun had felt slightly dumb for standing in front of the wizard, his hand outstretched and waiting for him to take it. </p><p>The smile that had blossomed on Nino's face was something that Jun would never forget. The same with the slightly shaky fingers that curled around his hands and the tiny, almost inaudibly "thank you".</p><p>They had stuck since then, and Jun had learnt things that he would never dare to repeat or to remember willingly.</p><p>Nino opened his lips to say something more as the bell rang, and his ears perked up. His eyes shone as he jumped to his feet, and on the way to the door, he tousled Jun's hair with the fingertips. "You own me dinner for that, though," he called as he was halfway to the door already. </p><p>Jun rolled his eyes as he made sure his hair was back to normal as the door opened, even if Nino was still steps away from it. Soon enough, he was gifted with the sight of Nino hugging his long-term boyfriend Ohno, the older man chuckling as his arms closed around him, and he nodded at Jun as he saw him at the door.</p><p>"Welcome back," Jun mouthed but then vanished to his room. He had to sort out some receipts to make sure he could pay forward as much to cover their bills as possible. He would not accept too much goodwill from Nino. There was silent mutter in the living room as Nino greeted Ohno and Ohno, laughing at his antics. </p><p>Jun shook his head but had to chuckle slightly. Ohno had gone for a few weeks now, so he could understand Nino's happiness to have him there again. After all the worry and stress because of delayed flights, a storm in the city Ohno had been in, Jun was honestly surprised that Nino had hold back to go there and bring Ohno home himself. But then again, Nino seldom used his magic outside of their home… </p><p>Jun sighed and wrote down a grocery list. If Ohno were finally home, it wouldn't hurt to make a grand dinner today and invite Aiba and Sho to make it a group thing. He knew very well that there was no way that Nino would let go of Ohno for a few days (other as for him to visit his parents, but even then, Jun was sure that Nino would come along. God, the boy was lucky that he worked from home and was self-deployed, Jun thought dryly. Otherwise, they both would be without a well paying job after this week.)</p><p>Jun left his room a bit later and chuckled at the sight of Nino on top of Ohno; they were both stretched out on the sofa, Ohno caressing his back as they whispered to each other. </p><p>"Oh, Jun, everything alright?"</p><p>"Sure, I am out getting groceries and probably taking a walk."</p><p>"Two hours?" Nino asked, and Jun lifted his eyebrow. </p><p>"Three, and you won't whine if I invite Aiba and Sho," he offered then. Nino's eyes brightened, and he nodded. </p><p>"Nice, I don't need to pull up a silencer barrier," he chuckled, shrieking when Ohno pulled at his earlobe. "What's for dinner."</p><p>"Yakiniku," Jun said with a shrug. "I want to try out the new hot plate from Aiba."</p><p>Nino grimaced at the thought of expensive, fatty meat but nodded as he could feel the excitement radiating off Ohno at that prospect.</p><p>"I'll bring sausages for you, and because you are such a baby, I will cut them to octopus for you," Jun said. </p><p>Nino stuck out his tongue but didn't deny that he would appreciate something else instead of the meat. Jun shook his head, and with a wave of his hand, was gone. </p><p>Ohno's eyes were dancing in amusement as he looked down on his younger lover and lifted his chin to press a kiss to the side of his mouth, then down to his chin. "Well, I think we should use the time to the best of our abilities," he purred into Nino's eyes, and Nino found no words to argue as he tightened his arms around Ohno's form just for them to land on top of his sheets a bit after. He wanted to make sure that Ohno came back whole after all. He silenced the laughter of Ohno with a fierce kiss as he moved up and on top of Ohno, his fingers already removing Ohno's clothes, smiling when he was met with no resistance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino had his head on Ohno’s naked chest, tracing patterns around his belly button with his nail, smiling at the goosebumps his actions caused. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed when Ohno’s arm closed around his shoulder to draw him closer and drop a kiss on top of his sweaty hair. </p><p>“You let it grow again,” Ohno hummed, playing with the longer strands, and Nino shrugged, careful as to not dislodge Ohno’s arm around him. </p><p>“I told you I wouldn’t let others touch it,” Nino said and looked up with a smile. “I meant it. Only you are allowed to cut it.”</p><p>Ohno chuckled and played with it a bit longer. “You are so strange sometimes,” he murmured and put a strand behind his ear. “I suppose I stay for the night?”</p><p>“Mhmm… Jun will bring good food and beer, so you better stay. You were away for a long time.</p><p>“Three months is not an eternity,” Ohno reminded him. “And you could have come with me.”</p><p>“I don’t like travelling. Too many regulations, and I get ill on the plane.”</p><p>“You could have apparated.”</p><p>Nino shrugged and sighed. He could have, but that was still a hassle. He didn’t like to travel. He didn’t like to be observed to make sure he didn’t break any regulations, and Ohno knew and accepted that. “I would have come if the storm has gotten worse and taken you home,” Nino whispered, and Ohno hugged him tightly. </p><p>He knew that Nino had been worried, but it had been unnecessary. He had been as safe as could be. He also knew that there had been a protection spell on him and even if neither had mentioned anything about it. It was Nino’s silent care for the people he loved and Ohno’s quiet acceptance of this love. He kissed his forehead again and then stretched out his back, massaging the small of Nino’s back. </p><p>“As much as I appreciate you cleaning us both already, I need a shower. Travel was stressful, and lovemaking to you is always passionate,” he whispered, biting the earlobe. “Join me?”</p><p>“Jun will be back in a few minutes,” Nino grumbled. Ohno chuckled as he sat up and lifted Nino in his arms to carry him to the bathroom. That was something that had never bothered Nino after all.</p><p>“You are strangely lost in your thoughts today,” Ohno hummed. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Just a complicated case at work. I don’t want to talk about it. And besides, Jun is depressed, which is a bit hard since he tries so very hard to hide it from me.”</p><p>“Which never works,” Ohno sighed. </p><p>“No,” Nino agreed and put his arms around his neck as Ohno told him to do so that he could open the door to their bathroom. He swirled his fingers before Ohno could close the door, chuckling when Ohno frowned down at him and put him down to the cold floor. Nino shivered as his naked toes touched the cold tiles, and he pinched Ohno’s waist in retaliation.</p><p>“You’re such a cruel lover, letting me freeze like that.”</p><p>“You’re just too stingy to put the heater in your bathroom on,” Ohno grinned, kissing the cute button nose. He just couldn’t help but touch, kiss and caress his lover each time he could, it seemed. He knew it would get less throughout today, but just as Nino, three months was a long time, and he had missed his little wizard a lot. </p><p>Nino stuck out his tongue and then chuckled as he turned around to turn on the shower. Ohno smiled as he held him around his waist to draw him close to his body as they wait for the water to heat up. Nino chuckled as he leant against him, stroking his arms and covering his hands with his own. They stayed like this for a while, exchanging kisses. Before with a slight smirk, Ohno pushed Nino under the now warm water, which earned him first a squeal and then laughter as Ohno turned him around and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. </p><p>“Time for another round?”</p><p>“Let me just…” Nino started but moaned as Ohno’s fingers already slipped down and caressed his behind. His fingers were slipping inside of him. Nino pressed automatically against Ohno, as the older slipped his tongue inside his mouth, allowing Nino just a second to murmur a spell between their lips, ensuring them privacy for as long as needed, even if both knew that Jun had probably already planned into giving them at least an hour more. </p><p>—</p><p>“So, did you two have fun?” Jun asked as he entered the living room to find Nino lying on the sofa, his head on Ohno’s lap and his eyes closed.</p><p>Ohno looked up from where he was, observing the face of his lover, softly patting his hair as he let him sleep. “Very, and I won’t give you any details,” he said with a smug smirk. </p><p>“You both are perverts. You know that, right?” Jun snorted. “I wouldn’t even want to know. The brat tired?”</p><p>“Tired him out,” Ohno said, snorting at Jun’s disgusted face. “You asked. </p><p>“Yeah, my fault,” Jun agreed, shuddering slightly. </p><p>“Loud,” Nino complained with a growl in his voice as he opened an eye and then turned around to bury his face in Ohno’s stomach. “Go away.”</p><p>“Go into your room,” Jun offered, rolling his eyes. Something that Nino swore everybody was always able to hear.</p><p>“Dirty,” Nino said, yelling when Ohno dissolved in laughter, and Jun came over to hit him on the head. </p><p>“You two are horrible. Clean your room, you lazy bum.”</p><p>Nino groaned but got up when Ohno prodded at him and ruffled his hair with his fingertips. It was such a small gesture but so loving that Nino had to smile. How could he not? </p><p>“Come on, and I’ll help you.”</p><p>Nino shrugged but let the other lead him away. </p><p>“No magic!” Jun yelled at them when Nino’s door opened. </p><p>“I do whatever I want,” Nino replied, giggling when Jun swore as their washing machine in the kitchen opened. </p><p>“Brat,” Ohno teased, and he smirked. </p><p>“J is cute when he is jumpy.”</p><p>Ohno hummed in agreement, earning a brilliant smile from Nino, who looked for his favourite set of sheets as Ohno started to strip the covers and throw them on the floor. Nino grinned as he threw the new covers to Ohno, observing him as he almost vanished inside of them as he tried to put them on the blankets. It was such a pretty sight. </p><p>“A little help?” Ohno asked, his voice clouded by the fabric over his head, and Nino smirked. </p><p>“You look as if you have everything under control.” Ohno huffed, but Nino just laughed, and Ohno could hear him coming closer and helping hands soon peeled the blanket away. </p><p>“You put those on. I will put these in the wash,” Ohno grumbled as Nino pointed at the sheets and blankets to let his magic do it. “Might as well save Jun from another heart attack.”</p><p>“He likes you better than me,” Nino said with a pout, his eyes still on his bedsheets, and with a flick of his fingers, he opened his windows. Fresh air would probably also help. </p><p>“He does not,” Ohno disagreed calmly as he left the room and Nino alone with his brooding. The young wizard sighed when he was alone and allowed the blankets to settle on the clean sheets. His eyes wandered through the small room once more before he turned around and joined his lover and roommate in the kitchen. He settled down on Ohno’s lap, who complained about his weight but shut up when Nino reminded him that he was sitting on his seat after all and just put his arms around his waist. </p><p>Jun shook his head but put two cups of coffee in front of them before settling down on his usual seat with his cup. “You need to nap?”</p><p>“No, Ohno’s lap is just very comfy,” Nino grinned and took a sip of his coffee. He sighed a bit at the perfect taste that only Jun could create and closed his eyes. </p><p>“How’s work Jun-kun?” Ohno asked, embracing Nino with one arm, who smiled because of the warmth settling inside of him. He loved being around Ohno so much. </p><p>“It could be better,” Jun said with a sigh. “Nino probably already told you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ah…” Jun said, and Nino could tell that he felt a bit embarrassed, but he didn’t care much about it. He understood the sentiment well. </p><p>“I’m waiting for a callback. It would be a role for a romance drama,” he said then, and Ohno smiled as he hummed.</p><p>“Sounds perfect for him.”</p><p>“I told him the same,” Nino said with a smile and put his empty mug to the side. “But he doesn’t believe me.”</p><p>“It is hard to believe if nobody actually wants me,” Jun said with a sigh. “I promised myself it is the last time I’ll try,” he confessed. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll give up and look for something else.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine. And if not, you could try again,” Ohno said, and Nino hummed in agreement. </p><p>Jun smiled as he shook his head. It was time, he thought to himself, to let his dreams be if they didn’t work out. He should be able to manage on his own and not rely on Nino’s help. He was sure that the two men in front of him would also appreciate that. </p><p>“You think too much,” Nino scolded him, opening his eyes and meeting his. Jun sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“I do not,” he disagreed. “Just the right amount, maybe you just think too little,” he teased instead, chuckling when the golden eyes sparkled in silent glee. </p><p>“I think the right amount. Thank you very much. It’s a trait of wizards to always just do everything in the right amount.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jun mumbled while Ohno hid his face against Nino’s hair and chuckled at his answer.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered inside his ear, seeing the smirk on Nino’s face. “Just the right amount, ne?”</p><p>“Yup!” Nino agreed, grinning when Ohno rubbed his cheek and Jun got up to start on their dinner, forcing the two men to help in their ways (which mostly meant that Nino was forbidden to prepare any of their food since Jun was sure he would never get used to flying knives ever in his whole life and that for pretty good reasons).</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I totally forgot where I was going with this story. I apologise… I try to get back to it if I ever remember what the point of this story was ;_; (if not, I will write an NC-17 scene and end the story in the next chapter XD)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>